What the Hell
by bornunderabadsign
Summary: What happens when Jess gets fed up with Becker being an emotional retard and not picking up on her hints – because let's be honest, we all have a breaking point where we think  'oh what the hell'.  Intended as a short but fun Jecker story.
1. Chapter 1

_Authors Note:__ It's late and I can't sleep, I came across the song and music video for Avril Lavigne's new song 'What the Hell.' Both the song and the music video were the sole inspiration of this story, hope you enjoy. _

**All my life I've been good but now,**

**I'm thinking what the hell.**

**All I want is to mess around.**

**I don't really care about if,**

**you love me, if you hate me, **

**You can't save me baby.**

**So what if I go out on a million dates?**

**You'll never call or listen to me anyway**

**I'd rather rage than sit around and wait all day**

**Woah, what the hell? – Avril Lavigne**

Jess woke up on one Monday morning feeling strangely different, normally one of the first things she would think about would be what to wear that could possibly get Becker's attention, and she always tried to dress in something girlie, cute and fashionable. For some reason she couldn't really put a finger on - she just wasn't feeling it today. In fact, she wanted to try something a little crazy and different for once.

Confidently she walked to Connor's and Abby's room knocking on the door, Connor answered already dressed for work.

"Connor can I borrow some of your clothes?" Jess asked, her voice dead serious.

Tilting his head he gave her a confused looked "Are you serious?" He asked apparently not believing what she asked.

"Would I be asking if I wasn't Connor?" Jess deadpanned not even cracking a smile.

Looking her over for a moment, Connor shook his head swinging the door open wider. "Uh, sure…help yourself?" He walked from the room giving Jess an odd over the shoulder look as she made her way to his closet.

One hour later she left the flat, wearing a pair of Connors baggy jeans, a tight black camisole, over it she had a tight black Ed Hardy graphic hoddie. She was also wearing a spiky belt, and she had ditched her usual pair of heels for a comfortable pair of black converse. Her makeup was darker, with bright red lips and black smoky eyes, and she wore her hair down with no clips.

When she got to the ARC all heads were turning – she didn't care though, when she got to Becker – she waited for her heart to get lighter…it did, but nowhere near as intense as yesterday. He never really noticed what she was wearing before anyway – wait, that isn't true. He did when they first met, and if she was honest with herself his response to what she was wearing was more than a little sexist.

Looking up at her Becker did a double take, his face confused. "Jess?" He questioned, he looked her over with an expression like he had never seen her before.

'_Oh, what the hell'_…Jess thought, "Moring Becker." She responded with a sigh, passing him – she only gave him a slightly dismissive wave of the hand making her way to ADD.

For the first few hours Becker tried to engage her in conversation, but honestly - she didn't feel like talking to him. She hardly even made eye contact or even acknowledged his existence.

Becker was trying to talk to her again when Matt came up, she turned her full attention to Matt, he looked delicious today. _'What the hell, why not tell him?'_ She thought.

"Matt, that shirt looks nice on you." She complimented, looking down at his shirt color rising to his cheeks.

"Uh, thanks Jess." Matt replied, she gave him a winning smile. After Matt left, Becker turned to say something to Jess…when an anomaly opened up next to the river Thames.

Ten minutes later Becker, Abby, Connor and Matt were on their way, looking at the ADD she was directing them to where they need to go.

Matt, Connor and Abby shared one car, and Becker was alone in one. She noticed something was coming up and she had an evil idea.

'_Oh, what the hell.'_ She thought, wondering if it would actually work.

"Becker turn left…now." She commanded in the headset, she saw his car heading left then stopped abruptly.

"Are you serious Parker? I almost drove over a ledge into the river Thames." Becker said annoyed – she had to stifle a laugh with her hand.

"Sorry, my bad." She responded barely keeping the laugh out of her voice.

_To be continued…_


	2. Chapter 2

_Authors Note:__ Thank you so much for your reviews, I am having so much fun writing this – in re-watching season 4, I can't believe that Jess is still trying to get Becker's attention right up to the last episode, any normal person would get fed up if after defusing a bomb to save the guy and then he still doesn't make a move- you get what I mean?_

_A special thanks to my brother who helped me put together a 'soundtrack' for each of my stories (the track list is in my profile located at the bottom) thanks bro!_

_And thank you again for reading. _

**-Becker- **

"Has anyone noticed something…different about Jess?" Becker asked his fellow teammates somewhat absently, Abby gave a snort.

"It's kind of obvious Becker…that reminds me, is she wearing _your_ clothes Connor?" Abby asked turning her gaze to Connor.

"Yes." He said looking down into the river.

"Does she borrow your clothes often mate?" Matt asked, not hiding his smirk, Connor shook his head smiling but didn't respond. Becker ignored them, getting frustrated because no matter how hard he tried he couldn't get Jess out of his mind.

**-Jess-**

Jess was getting something out of her locker when one of Becker's soldiers – Lieutenant Conrad Mitchell came into the room too.

"Oi…hi Jess." He said giving her a smile. Jess has looked at Conrad plenty of times – but she felt like this time she was really looked at him. He was attractive – honestly, just as attractive as Becker.

'_hmmm, oh what the hell, he's healthy and attractive – and I KNOW he has a crush on me.' _Jess thought making up her mind.

"What are you doing tonight Conrad?" Jess boldly asked, Conrad pulled back from his locker looking surprised at the question.

"Nothing actually…why do you ask?" He gave her a quizzical look.

"There is a night club that I have wanted to go to – I was wondering if you wanted to come with me tonight." Jess asked this with an unusual amount of boldness.

Conrad dropped whatever she was holding picking it up quickly he asked, trying his best not to have stammer in his voice. "You mean - a date?"

Jess smiled. "Yes, I mean a date." Jess pulled out a piece of paper writing the location of the club – walking up to Conrad she handed it to him. "Meet me there at seven?" Jess asked.

"Yeah, I'll meet you there." He responded, fashing him a grin Jess left the room heading back to the ADD. She felt giddy and happy at the prospect of going out with a guy who was actually interested in her.

She put her ear peace back in announcing her presences too all the people in the field.

"Where did you go Jess?" Matt teased. Again, what the hell, why lie?

"I was setting up a date with Conrad for later tonight." Jess replied, Becker's voice came over the headset.

"Conrad, as in Lieutenant Conrad Mitchell?" Becker asked, his voice incredulous.

Jess temper raged in a way it hadn't in years at his tone., where did he get off talking to her in that kind of tone? There was absolutely nothing wrong with asking Conrad out.

"Not that it's any of your business Becker but yes, and excuse me I was talking Matt –not you." Jess snapped.

There was a moment of awkward silence.

"Jess, I'm sorry for my tone, I didn't mean any offe…" Becker started to say, but an anomaly opening up down the street from them interrupted him. Jess was glad for the distraction.

Still amazed at Becker's audacity she shook her head leading the team to where the needed to go.


	3. Chapter 3

_Authors Note:__ Thank you for reading and your comments and feedback, this next chapter I had fun writing, and I hope you enjoy it as well. *evil smile*_

**-Jess-**

When Jess walked up to the club anyone could see it wasn't your typical dance club, they did everything here from salsa to hip-hop. She had taken dance lessons for the majority of her life.

Tonight she was wearing a sexy but classy black dress and heels. Conrad was waiting for her outside of the club, he dressed up – she liked that. Jess walked up kissing him on the cheek, holding hands they walked into the club together.

Thought-out the night Jess discovered that Conrad could actually dance as good as she could, and they talked for hours about the different dances that they knew.

After a while Conrad leaned forward and whispered in her ear. "Jessica are you aware that Becker and Connor have been at the bar for a hour watching us?"

Jess gulped, having to will herself not to look at the bar where they were, she shook her head. While the night progressed the only looked at them one or two times.

Then the time of night came when couples solo dance – mostly the bold couples could request a song and they would have the dance floor – just the two of them, Jess made her way to the side with Conrad. He leaned down and whispered into her ear again.

"Jess let's not pretend that you are really interested in me, you have been making eyes at Captain Becker all night." Jess started to protest but he put a hand to her lips.

"Don't worry about it, I'm not really that offended." He explained, somehow Jess highly doubted that.

"Jess, you are familiar with all kinds of dances, but are you familiar with the TV show The Tudors?" he asked.

Jess gave him a wary look. "I am."

"Good, because I'm going to help you with Becker, now, do you think you can mimic the last dance between Henry and Anne before her execution?" Conrad's voice was low but urgent. Jess gulped, knowing full well that she could mimic it perfectly.

"Yeah." Was all Jess could get out.

Winking at her Conrad turned to go talk to the DJ. Jess had a feeling that this is a very bad idea, and could end in disaster. _'Oh well what the hell, you only live once.' _She started getting apprehensive but excited at the idea…she had never done anything this bold before, and the thought of doing something this bold in front of Becker made her feel extremely volatile.

**-Becker-**

Connor had agreed to come with Becker so he didn't look like a complete loser practically stalking some girl he wasn't even dating. He kept telling himself it was because he was worried about her. But in all truth he didn't entirely know why he was there.

Both Connor and him looked over at the dance floor when the DJ called over the speakers.

"Jessica Parker and Conrad Mitchell, you now have the floor." Connor and Becker looked at one another curiously, getting up the walked over to see what is going on.

The floor had been cleared and Jess and Mitchell were standing in the middle of the floor, she had her hair down and no shoes on, a sexy and seductive smile on her face –Conrad was circling her like a shark. The entire club was silent as a violin solo started playing.

When the two of them started dancing, Becker felt as if he was watching some kind of sick and twisted nightmare.

_**(To see the dance I am talking about, do a search on youtube, look up the exact phrase **__**The Tudors - Henry & Anne Dance**__**, A link to it is also in my profile under the soundtrack to this story- WARNING it's a bit explicit with some sexual content, viewer discretion is advised.)**_

The final move they did sent Becker over the edge, when Conrad dropped her down onto the floor sexily- before practically falling on top of her gently - in a way that made you think they were going to do it right there on the floor.

As all the other people clapped at their dance as Conrad helped Jess up and without another word or reaction to anyone - still holding hands they vanished into the crowd.

Connor was having to physically restrain Becker from going after them fearing Becker might actually kill Conrad.

"Not the time or place mate, not the time or place!" Connor argued, still holding Becker back, when he did finally get loose of Connors grasp Jess and Conrad were gone.


	4. Chapter 4

_Authors Note:__ Thank you so much for reading; I really appreciate all your feedback. Now it's time to get to the day after, the night out ;)._

_Thanks again for my brothers help with the soundtrack list (located in my profile). _

_Hope you like. _

**-Jess-**

Conrad and Jess ran from the building like it was on the verge of collapsing, they couldn't stop laughing the whole way down the street as they ran – getting as far away from the building as they could on a sprint before slowing to a walk.

"I fear that I may have to start looking for another job in the morning." Conrad said, both in jest and in all seriousness. Jess gave him a questioning look, and he laughed.

"Didn't you see the look the Captain gave me…it was so close to homicidal that I do fear for my life for tonight – and tomarrow."

Jess thought about that for a moment, if Becker followed her here – then it wouldn't be all that difficult to imagine that he would also come to her house unannounced either, he could come over with Connor. She wasn't ready to face him again.

"We should check into a hotel." Jess commented earning her a questioning look from Conrad.

"A room with two separate beds, so we won't have to deal with Becker, Connor and Abby." Jess explained, Conrad gave her a wicked smile.

"Oh, right, _that_ should help with the rumors that are now spreading." Jess laughed at the truth in that. Again, what the hell did she care?

A few hours later we were at the hotel room, having ordered room service and watching a funny movie, Conrad had fallen asleep. Jess turned off the TV and went out on the balcony to think.

She was very confused, why was Becker all of a sudden interested in that she did with her free time, he never cared before. The only thing she was sure of was that she'd had fun tonight, and she wanted to go out and have more fun like tonight.

She went back in, needing to get some sleep before going to work tomorrow.

**-Becker-**

Becker was having trouble being neutral with Conrad today, he actually had the audacity to smile at him this morning. There was something mocking behind his smile.

He was showing two new cadets around the ARC when they got into the armory, he was showing them how to work an EMD when he noticed Conrad walking by. He smiled to himself.

"Lieutenant, could you please come here for a second." Conrad's eyes narrowed but he did obey the command.

"Sir." Conrad nodded, sometimes other higher ranking officers would let another shoot them with an EMD to show its effects – it was one of those macho guy things.

"I was wondering if you would let me shoot you with the lowest setting in order to show the guys what happens?" Becker asked, Conrad narrowed his eyes again at him but moved to stand in front of Becker a military pose.

"Of course Captain." Conrad replied, not wanting to be branded as a coward, as Becker charged the EMD pointing it at him, and yet, Conrad apparently couldn't help himself.

"I'm surprised sir that you didn't follow Jessica and myself to our hotel room last night." The moment Conrad said that Becker eyes narrowed and he fired the EMD without warning.

**-Jess-**

The next day Jess spent most of the morning worried about Conrad, Becker had been pointedly ignoring her all morning, something that was fine by her. She was again wearing laid back – Connor-ish clothes, she would be going out and getting her own clothes in the next day or two.

She wanted to ask Conrad if he wanted to go out again, as friends, she got up from the ADD to go look for him. When she finally did find him he was in the armory leaning against the table – his hand over his heart…he looked awful.

"Conrad what happened?" She asked, he looked up at her with a forced smile, Jess recognized the way he looked from the time Matt shot Becker with the EMD.

"Did Becker do this to you?" Jess asked.

"Yeah but…" Conrad started to explain but Jess put up her hand to stop him.

"A yes is all I needed." She said, turning on her heel to go find Becker. She found him in the locker room alone, he was rummaging through this locker.

She looked at him for a long moment, all the past few months going though her mind, she then realized just how pissed she was at him – he had everything to bloody offer him, and offered countless chances to take it, why now of all times was he taking an interest in her affairs?

She said his name – angry enough to use this given first name.

"Hilary." Becker's head snapped sharply to face her, him not bothering to hide his shock – Jess returned his look with a stern one of her own.

_To be continued… _


	5. Chapter 5

_Authors Note:__ Thank you so much for reading and reviewing; Now we get to the argument between Jess and Becker. Thanks again for my brothers help with the soundtrack list (located in my profile)._

_Hope you enjoy the chapter. _

**-Becker-**

Becker was surprised to hear his first name, turning he saw Jess standing there, looking none too pleased with him. He started feeling anxious under her hard gaze.

"Why did you shoot Conrad?" Jess asked, her voice calm but scary. Becker tried to turn back to what he was doing; acting like it wasn't a big deal.

"He volunteered to be a test dummy for the new recruits." Becker answered looking at Jess – he could have sworn her expression got even more pissed.

"Do I look daft to you?" Jess replied calmly. That question was a trap so he didn't answer it.

"Do you have a problem with me dating Conrad?" She asked, Becker was happy that she asked that because he did.

"Yes, Jess you shouldn't be dating him." Becker explained.

"Really? Why shouldn't I be?" She asked her voice more uplifted with a curious tone.

"I just don't think he's all that decent of a guy, I don't trust him." He lied hoping it may put her off him, because it wasn't so much about the person that she was dating, as it was the fact that she was dating another guy.

"Oh, hey you hand pick all your soldiers right?" She asked.

"Yes." Becker responded before he could catch himself, knowing too late that chances where he'd just talked himself into a corner.

"So you had picked a soldier that you don't trust and whom you feel has questionable character – you're getting sloppy." She added – hitting a nerve.

"Excuse me…" Becker started.

"Shut up." Jess said, her voice finally turning menacing – so much so Becker shut up promptly as she sauntered towards him.

"Hilary, if you don't exit yourself from my personal business I am going to shove your trigger happy ass though the next open anomaly. Got it?" Jess seethed. Becker opened his mouth to respond, getting cut off again by Jess.

"GOT IT?" She barked, again her anger took him off guard, all he could do was nod, Jess nodded back and left the room without even looking over her shoulder.

Becker leaned back against the locker as she left – his heart was breaking, he even jumped when he heard her slam a random open locker on her way out.

'_How much deeper of a hole can I dig myself into?'_ Becker wondered to himself. _'To hell with it.'_

**-Jess-**

She walked out of the locker room feeling…amazing. It was nice to finally stand up for herself, she hardly ever did that. She smiled as she remembered Becker's response to her calling him by his first name.

"Jessica." Becker barked, she turned around only to have Becker wrap his strong fingers around the back of her neck his lips meeting hers. There was hardly any passion behind the kiss – it was a kiss of anger, it felt like he would acautlly bruse her lips. After a while he pulled away.

"Did you enjoy that kiss?" Jess asked even more angry.

"Yeah." Becker said, his voice still heavy from the kiss.

"Good, because if you do that without my permission again, I'll end you." Jess turned on and stormed away, her lips hurting.


	6. Chapter 6

_Authors Note:__ Thank you so much for reading and reviewing I appreciate the feedback; I'm in the mood to turn up the heat a little._

_Hope you enjoy the chapter. _

**-Jess-**

Jess stopped right outside of the locker room, she was mad that he kissed her like that, mostly because he seemed to have the upper hand again.

'_What the hell'_ She thought, throwing caution to the wind, she turned marching right back into the locker room, walking right up to a surprised Becker.

"Jess what are you doing?" He asked worry in his voice, Jess didn't answer as she shoved him up against the locker.

Jess pressed her mouth against Becker's, her kiss wasn't gentle and it wasn't easy. She kissed with a roughness that proclaimed that Becker was somehow her possession and nothing more. Her hand drifting up to his face, turning his head the way she wanted it.

When Jess heard the locker room door open she pulled back from Becker, biting his lower lip causing him to whimper.

"Becker, where is the…" Connor said, he stopped and Jess heard a little gasp.

"Connor clearly we are in the middle of something, leave now." Jess barked at him, in less than millisecond the locker room door open and shut again with Connor leaving.

Jess lips attacked Becker's again, her tongue plunged into his mouth, there tongues tangling, battling. Becker picked her up off the ground pinning her again the locker.

Jess smiled against his lips, tangling her fingers in his hair, both pushing his lips closer to hers but pulling on his hair roughly. Becker growled, his reaction animalistic as he pressed his hips against Jess.

The moment that Becker started to unbutton her shirt, Jess knew she had him right where she wanted him, twisting herself slightly to the side she dropped out of his grip.

She stepped away from him, he made a motion to grab her again but she stopped him by full on bitch-slapping him across the face, his head snapped to the side, the contact sounding like a whip.

Jess didn't move, Becker turned to look at her - an angry red welt on the side of his face, his eyes were wild.

"Now THAT is how you kiss someone…asshole." Jess's voice was calm almost sweet, she turned for the second time in as many minutes and sprinted out of the locker room.

As soon as she felt a safe distant away from the locker room she started to slow her pace, heading back to the ADD, she passed Connor.

"Uh, Jess what…were you doing?" Connor asked, Jess let out a sigh.

"Clearly I was having an extremely satisfying make out secession with Becker in the locker room, but I thought it would be unprofessional to have sex with him on the locker room floor so I stopped…any other brilliant questions?" Jess asked, smiling in spite of herself.

**-Becker-**

Becker leaned up against the locker feeling an incredible mixture of pain and pleasure. He feared that if Jess kept at this…it may actually kill him.


	7. Chapter 7

_Authors Note:__ Thank you so much for reading and reviewing I appreciate the feedback; I'm in the mood yet again to turn up the heat a little._

_I'm sorry but it will be a few days, possibly more before I update again. My brother has been involved in a motorcycle accident, the incident has left me very shaken up. So I am going to give it a rest for a couple of days. Thank you again._

**-Jess-**

"Seriously Jess what are you doing? I mean, I have worked with you for over a year and you just started acting like this all of a sudden, just poof, now your acting all…odd, and it's really pissing of Becker you know that don't you." Matt said his voice slightly slurred, he was moderately buzzed.

"That is the whole point Matthew." Jess replied her voice a little bit more slurred, she was well on her way to being completely smashed. Jess had to blow off some steam, what compelled her to go out drinking with Matt she will never know, and she was drinking way too much, it was going to hurt in the morning – but it felt so good at the moment.

"Common Jess I'll take you home." Matt said after looking her over carefully.

"I don't wanna go home yet." Jess wined, but Matt didn't care and picked her up practically carrying her outside. Matt hailed a cab and putting her in he made the choice of getting in with her as well – he wanted to see her safe at home.

The drive to her flat was quiet, both getting out of the car Matt helped Jess up to her front door, Jess turned to Matt giving him a goofy smile.

"Thank you, you're my knight." Jess slurred, at hearing this Matt blushed, without warning or provocation Jess leaned up and kissed him on the lips. Not roughly – but gently.

Matt was so startled by the sudden contact that he pulled back, earning a frown from Jess. Rethinking his actions – and much to Jess's relief Matt leaned down and kissed her, it had been so long since she had been with a man, were talking years.

She fiddled with the door, opening it up with her hands behind her back, both of them letting out childish giggles they both stumbled back as the door opened - practically falling onto the ground. Matt was now on top of Jess laughing, he started kissing her neck softly while she ran her hands across his back. Matt lifted Jess shirt and had it off her in a second, his hands feeling her skin, hot under his touch.

"You're bloody kidding me right?" A deep baritone voice cut through the moment of passion between Matt and Jess. Matt looked up sharply and Jess did as well – only her view was awkwardly upside down.

A lamp was illuminated to show Becker, still wearing his black uniform sitting on the couch.

Realizing how bad this looked Jess was happy when Matt instantly went on the offence. "Becker what are you doing in Jess flat, sitting in the dark?" He questioned. Jess looked at Becker from her awkward angle; he was doing a great impression of someone who was flirting with the idea of becoming homicidal.

"Hi Becker… you wanna join?" Jess slurred not able to help herself, both Matt and Becker turned to look at her shocked.

Connor and Abby both came out of their bedroom, both of them stopping upon seeing the very awkward scene in front of them.

Jess snapping finally, giggled at the sight of Connor and Abby. "Hi guys!" She slurred.

**-Becker-**

He had gone over to Jess's flat to have a talk with her when she got home from drinking with Matt. Only to have to be confronted with Jess and Matt about to go at it on an uncomfortable wood floor, plus he could tell that Jess was way more drunk than Matt.

When Abby and Connor came to see what was going on it was almost too much for Becker to handle.

"Matt get the fuck off of her, and go home." He said, his voice scary and hard.

"Wow, that comment brings to light both your slight temper and extreme arrogance, will you please just leave me alone." Jess replied without missing a beat, her voice sounded not so slurred anymore. Becker didn't have the patience for this, standing up he walked over grabbing Matt by the scruff of his shirt hauling him up to his feet.

"Becker maybe that's not such a good idea…" Connor started but before he could finish Becker had already dragged Matt to the door practically shoved him out it then proceeding to slam the door in his face.

"Becker what are you doing?" Jess demanded clutching her shirt to her chest she didn't even fight when Becker picked her easily off the floor and took her to her bedroom.

Jess said nothing as he set her down on her bed, Becker turned to leave the room intent of going back to his place he saw that the bedroom door had been shut.

Worried he moved forward testing the handle…it was blocked, something huge was blocking it.

**-Abby-**

As Abby watched Becker quickly picked up Jess and took her into her bedroom Abby acted fast as she could as she walked over and shut the door behind Becker.

"Connor help me with this table?" She asked, without complaint or questioning Connor helped her push up the heavy table against the door, blocking it entirely.

"Why?" Connor asked.

"They need to get this over with and have it out, it will go one of two ways, they will kill each other or they will have kinky hardcore sex, either way at least they will be going somewhere with this." Abby explained delighted with her own idea. However, it only took five minutes before Abby and Connor heard fighting coming from the room.

Connor and Abby exchanged looks, smirking at one another shaking their heads.

_To be Continued…_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Authors Note:**__ Thank you so much for your reading and reviewing, you all help to inspire me to write and I appreciate the feedback. _

_My brother is doing much better now and with his recovery I feel like my muse is back :), thank you for your concerns and your continued support. Hope you love the new chapter. _

**-Jess-**

"They locked you in here with me?" Jess asked in amazement. Becker turned to her and shrugged, a stern frown on his face.

"Brilliant." Jess seethed making sure she didn't make any eye contact with him.

"Oi, getting trapped in a room with me really that bad? Or would you rather it have been Matt?" Becker raged, his tone of voice giving away at the comments intended sarcasm. Jess, who had been feeling like a good fight opted to simply ignore it.

Letting out a soft sigh and with an equally soft voice said, "Yeah, I would have liked it to be him, then we could have been able to finish what we started." She giggled girly.

She was taken off guard when Becker- in an uncharacteristic show of anger slammed his fist into the wall. The noise alone was enough to make her heart leap.

"Honestly what is going on with you?" He growled, Jess felt her eyes narrow in response, she felt a rush of excitement – she had a feeling she was going to get that fight that she has been craving.

"Whatever to you mean?" Jess asked in mock innocence.

Jess watched with a bit of humor as she saw a slight flicker of flame ignite behind Becker's brown eyes.

"You know damn well you're not acting like yourself." He replied roiling his eyes.

"Are you bloody kidding me Becker, you don't know the first thing about me, and sense when have you ever taken an interest in my personal life?" She accused her voice raising enough to meet his.

Becker looked as if he was about to respond when she shook his head turning away. "Your acting like a common whore." He said below his breath.

Jess heard it almost as a reflex she jumped off the bed she walked over to Becker, slapping him across the face for a second time. Only this time she used the full force of her arm. The sound of her slap echoed like a rifle report.

Becker kept his head turned to the side for a moment, both of them breathing hard – he slowly turned his head to look at her in the face. The look in his eyes was enough to make her retreat back few steps.

Becker walked towards her making her back up nervously, the back of her knees reached the bed – Becker didn't waste a moment before he stepped forward his mouth meaning hers roughly as his strong hands grasp her hips lifting her up and setting her onto the bed with him on top of her.

That is when the battle began, both of them fighting for dominance while stripping one another down. Jess practically ripped Becker's shirt off and he nipped at her collar bone while unbuttoning her shirt.

**-Becker-**

Becker was aware a few days ago of the flame that had started to flicker in his soul – but seeing her with Matt had ignited it into a wildfire that he feared he wouldn't be able to contain. Jess was the one woman who could be his complete and utter downfall.

His lips were down to her collar bone when she let out a sob that stopped his movements. Pulling back he looked down at her – her hands were covering her face as silent sobs racked her body.

"Jess?" Becker questioned the anger immediately draining from him as she shimmied out from under his weight making her way to the headboard of her bed bracing herself again it. Becker watched hurting himself as she wrapped her arms around her legs drawing them up to her chest.

Becker crawled up the bed to her, with his hands he removed her fingers from her face– his heart breaking at the sight of her crying. Knowing words could do nothing he cupped her face bringing her lips to his for a soft, gentle and loving kiss.

The kissed for a while, slowly Jess relaxed allowing him to touch her, soon she returned the touches. They explored each other as if they were just meeting for the first time. Becker broke their kiss leaning down to whisper in her ear…

"Jess I lov…"

He wasn't able to finish that sentence because just then bloody Connor decided to knock on the door.

"You two haven't killed each other have you?" He asked innocently totally killing the moment between them.

_To be continued…_


	9. Chapter 9

_Authors Note:__ Thank you for your reviews and reading my story, I know – don't you just hate Connor about now. :P _

**-Jess-**

The next day at the ARC Jess was able to act like nothing really had had happened, Becker and her had shared a bed during the night, and in the morning they both tried to play it cool when Abby opened up the door to let them out.

Neither of them had yelled at either Abby or Connor for locking them in the bedroom together. They would have been completely justified in doing so but they didn't, an action that only served to unsettle Connor and Abby.

In a way that had been Becker's and Jess goal all along, because sometimes doing nothing makes more of an impression than doing something.

Jess was looking over some reports when she heard footsteps come up behind her, she recognized the sound of Becker's combat boots as he walked up closer to her. For the past few days Jess emotions have taken her on a down-and-up rollercoaster ride that went right off the tracks and onto the fairgrounds – all the way into the parking lot, Becker leaned forward his cheek coming close beside her.

"You look nice today Jess." He commented, Jess gave a little smile. She wasn't wearing anything special, simple jeans and a hoddie.

"Thank you Becker." Jess replied feeling uplifted at his compliment.

The alarms blared as an anomaly opened up.

**-Becker-**

Becker watched as Jess morphed into action, he smiled to himself admiring her skill as he turned his attention to the rest of the team as the raced towards the parking garage. Becker wanted to get Jess a present later, something to let her know that he had been preoccupied with thoughts of her all day; he couldn't decide what to get her yet however.

As Becker was driving to the anomaly sight when he heard Jess say over the comlink.

"Becker take a right turn now." She requested, Becker was about to turn down the street she indicated when he looked down it and saw it was a dead end leading to an entrance to the river Thames.

Shaking his head with a smile on his lips and a laugh in his voice he replied back to Jess "Not falling for that again Jessica."

"Becker seriously turn…" Jess cried just as Becker adverted his attention back to the road, and he was just in time for him to watch a triceratops ram into his truck, flipping it over. A sudden darkness enveloped Becker.

**-Jess-**

Jess looked at the screen where Becker's signal had gone still her mouth agape.

"Becker…are you there?" She asked, there was no reply.

"Becker answer me." She said with more force, and sill there was no response.

"Matt something has happened to Becker please get to him." She relayed.

"_I'm on it Jess."_ Came Matt's reply as she watched his signal go towards Becker's, Jess waited in tension filled silence as she waited for news as she saw Matt reach Becker

"_Jess we needs an ambulance right away."_ Matt barked, Jess was already sending one over even before the request, she worked flawlessly coordinating other teams to find the creature.

"Matt what happened to him?" Jess asked, trying to guard the panic coming to her now.

"_The triceratops flipped his car." _Matt explained sharply, at that second Jess realized how that little prank that she had pulled – something that was funny and seemed insignificant – had just had a ripple effect. Closing her eyes Jess bit back the tears as she did her best to focus on the task at hand.

**-Becker-**

Becker opened his eyes slowly. _'Shit something hurts.'_ He thought testing the limits of his body in contrast with the pain he was feeling.

"Becker?" Hearing Jess voice made the haze of sleep clear and wake him up, he looked around. He could clearly see that he was in a hospital – still wasn't clear on how he got there however. Jess wrapped her arms around him, it hurt but the joy of having her close canceled out the pain and he hugged her back.

"Becker this is all my fault if I hadn't off played that trick on you before then you wou..." Becker silenced her with a kiss pulling her on top of him, she kissed him back with an equal amount of passion but she pulled back looking at him concerned.

"Becker your hurt." She protested, in an answer to that Becker started kissing her neck, ears, and face, soon his tongue was in her mouth as she let out a content sigh. When they pulled apart he looked at her dead in the eye.

"I want you." Becker said his voice deep and resonating, Jess at first looked like she was going to protest but a small smirk formed on her delicate mouth.

"What the hell…" She replied giggling as she leaned down kissing Becker as she let him pull her under the sheets with him.

_**The End**_

_Authors Closing Note:__ I would like to thank everyone who read and reviewing this story, it was a joy for me to write. Thank you again ;). _


End file.
